Nightmares
by Tori101
Summary: He was the only one that knew, of course, that Roxas had nightmares that terrorized him so terribly, that he needed a companion to sleep beside. And that worked in the favor of one redhead. AxelRoxas oneshot.


**Nightmares**

He was the only one that knew, of course, that Roxas had nightmares that terrorized him so terribly, that he needed a companion to sleep beside. And that worked in the favor of one red-head. Axel-Roxas one-shot.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Lying awake in his bed, though he hated and loved to admit it at the same time, Axel was waiting to hear the quiet knock on his door. He was trying his best to keep himself extra silent so that even the faintest of faint sounds could reach his ears like the beat of a drum. He'd begun doing this not too long ago, having happened upon a little discovery that he liked to think of as his treasure. He'd uncovered the fact that the youngest member of their Organization, the _Cold as Ice Emo Prince_, had nightmares.

These weren't your average plaguing dreams, though. Apparently, they occurred every night, and Roxas was always too shaken up and frightened to be able to describe them after awakening from them. His skin was always hot and damp to the touch afterwards, yet he shivered as though snow flurries were blowing all around him. But this wasn't a problem for the red haired male at all. It just meant that Roxas' body searched for more warmth, especially if it meant another's body.

Axel was immediately pulled from his thoughts as the quiet knock at the door sounded through his room like church bells, and a smirk crossed his lips. He needed not say anything, for the sounds of the door opening filled his ears then, and the soft padding of bare feet as they crossed into the dark, occupied room, and then the sounds of the door closing. The lithe-bodied Nobody waited as the sound of soft footsteps crossed the room towards the bed that was situated in the corner, and then the darkened silhouette of the blonde teen was standing at Axel's bedside.

With a quiet whimper, the blonde reached forward with a pale hand, as though searching for the face of the young man, only to touch the unoccupied pillow that rested beside Axel's other pillow. The red head had succeeded to not make a noise up to this point, but allowed himself to exhale loudly enough to assure the blonde he was there, and also as the silent order for him to crawl into the other's bed.

Roxas recognized the sound easily, and obediently slid onto the bed under the blankets till his body had met Axel's, the older male's bare chest pressed against his over-sized t-shirt that he wore to sleep in. Axel always slept shirtless, and on a few occasions completely in the nude, though Roxas always had his boxer shorts, and would only sometimes decide not to wear his shirt when it was unreasonably warm. But nonetheless, he was glad that Axel didn't wear a shirt, because for some unutterable reason, he found it comforting.

Such as now, as he rested his head against the strong chest, he breathed in to catch the faint smell of the detergent used for the Organization XIII's laundry. For anyone else, now would have been the moment that one would ask what was wrong or what had urged the boy to come to him. But Axel neither said nor asked anything, he merely reached towards the blonde and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him up against his chest to hold him in a possessive, protecting embrace.

Before this had become a normal nightly-circumstance, Roxas had resisted too much contact, and had even been quite hesitant to even get in Axel's bed. But Axel had gotten the boy into the habit of initiating the contact himself, as though it was the blonde's desire to touch him, and so far it had succeeded quite well.

Pressing his lips against the boy's forehead, Axel closed his eyes, though the darkness behind his eyelids and the darkness eating the room weren't very much different at all. Hearing Roxas sigh beside him, the long haired Nobody felt him brush his cheek across his skin, and he returned the action by gently nuzzling the boy's forehead, his bangs tickling the red-head's cheek.

Grinning softly, Axel brought a hand up to run through the blonde's hair, enjoying the softness and the thick fullness of his boy's hair. Yes, he'd come to the conclusion that Roxas was just as much his as his Chakrams were, except Roxas was more like a pet than a piece of property. Having tried to explain that to Larxene one night after drinking with her, Axel had found she had quite the twisted mind. But nonetheless, he still thought of Roxas as his own, and the blonde hadn't yet done anything to correct him.

"Axel," the boy said, speaking up finally, but not moving from his position of lying against the red haired Nobody's chest. "Can I ask you something?" he continued softly, his tone of innocent inquiry easily lit a smile on the taller of the two's lips.

"You just did," the green eyed pyromaniac retorted smugly, moving a hand up to gently stroke the blonde haired boy's cheek and chin, slowly tracing along his jaw line. "But I'll let you ask another one on the house," he said playfully.

"Axel…my nightmares…" Roxas began, his voice growing hushed and soft as he spoke, before he paused for a moment as though to take a moment or two to collect his thoughts and composure. Though, just as he was about to continue, Axel hushed him by placing a pale fingertip against the boy's pale pink lips. The blonde boy made no attempt to remove it, and silenced himself quickly, and his wide, blue eyes looked over in the direction he knew Axel's face to be, and though he knew he couldn't see it, he gave the older male a questioning look. Axel's soft breathing mixing with his own was the only sound in the room, and Roxas shivered when he felt Axel's finger slip away so slowly from his lips only to feel the red head's hot breath on his neck.

"Axel," the blonde breathed, still trying to say what he'd planned to, but losing his voice the moment the other's lips were attached to his throat. Only a breathy moan escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes and laid back as Axel pushed him down gently, the taller boy's hand slowly slipping underneath Roxas' shirt to ghost over his stomach. "M-My nightmares…they…" the boy still tried to get out, but groaned when he felt Axel's tongue slide over the skin before he pulled his lips away from the boy.

"Won't reach you tonight," Axel said with such determination and sureness in his voice, it was hard to tell whether he was smirking or holding a protective expression as his said those words. Truthfully, Axel was grinning with a lust in his eyes he only felt for the blonde, and he lowered himself further again till his lips caught the blonde's in a gentle kiss. His hand also pulled the shirt up till it rested just under Roxas' arms, and then slowly began to try and slip his fingers underneath the waistband of the boy's boxer shorts. It was only every so often the boy would let him go that far, and Axel planned on it tonight.

Roxas kissed back just as lovingly as Axel had first initiated, though when he began to add bit more of his dominance into the kiss, Roxas hesitated for a moment because he could feel the other's hand at his waist. His own, smaller hands tried to press against his hand, though feebly, and the red head paused for a moment, as though contemplating whether or not he'd obey Roxas' silent order. But when did Axel ever _really_ listen to the blonde's orders? The red head grinned into their kiss, and licked the boy's tongue slowly, enjoying the shudder even he could feel run through the blonde.

The blonde Nobody stopped trying to push Axel's hand away when he realized he'd be useless to try and refuse Axel, and instead brought his hands up and around the older boy's neck, pulling him just a bit closer to feel their warm, bare chests touching. He was giving into him tonight, just as he usually did, but this time, and he believed all the other times that would come in the near future would be different. He'd come to tell Axel that his nightmares…had not plagued him for the past week. He'd been waiting for even a hint of darkness in his dreams, but for a whole week, he either didn't dream at all, or simply slept within a warm dream he couldn't remember afterwards. Roxas moaned gently into their kiss as the rustling of the sheets met his ears, and Axel's hand traced over his chest so softly. But…it could wait, if it kept Axel gentle like this.

* * *

**Eh, just an Akuroku one-shot I felt like writing. I love one-shots, so easy to write…**


End file.
